Kickin' It songfics
by Hugetswiftfan
Summary: A collection of songfics based off of kickin' it!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL TOO WELL OR KICKIN IT

_**Songfic 1(part 1):**_

_**All Too Well**_

_**by Taylor Swift**_

_**kim POV:**_

_**I walked through the door with you**_

_**The air was cold , **_

_**but somethin bout it felt like home somehow and I**_

_**left my scarf there at your sister's house **_

_**and you still got it**_

_**in your drawer even now.**_

I remember that day like the back of my hand , i was meeting jacks family for the first time. We were going over to his sisters house for dinner and i was so excited yet very nervous. I really loved jack and i wanted everything to be perfect. I curled my hair and did my makeup , and i also wore my favorite scarf thinking it would bring me good some good luck .. and it did for a little while. He still had my scarf i remember leaving it at his sister's house that day , he said that he picked it up for me and until i saw him again , he would keep it in his drawer so he wouldnt lose it. I havent spoke to him in weeks, and i never got my scarf back.

_**Oh your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze **_

_**We're singing in the car getting lost upstate **_

_**The autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place **_

_**and i can picture it after all these days,**_

_**and i know its long gone and that magic's not here no more**_

_**and i might be okay but im not fine at all...**_

_**Cause there we are again on that little town street**_

_**You almost ran the red cause you were looking over at me **_

_**Wind in my hair **_

_**I was there **_

_**I remember it **_

_**All Too Well**_

It was an autumn day and we were in the car laughing at each other and singing along to the radio. We were going upstate , we didnt go up there often and we didnt know our way around. We were getting lost , but we didnt care we were with each other and as long as we were everything was okay. I remember that little town street , he almost ran the red light because he was looking over at me. I had the window down and the wind was blowing crazy through my hair , i loved every second i was with him and now it just seems that every moment we spent together never happened. Like it was just this fairytale i had come up with in my head. A fairytale i remembered All Too Well.

_**Photo album on the counter, **_

_**your cheeks were turning red **_

_**you used to be a little kid with glasses and a twin sized bed**_

_**And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team **_

_**you tell me 'bout your past , thinking your future was me **_

_**And i know its long gone and there was nothing else i could do**_

_**and i forget about you long enough**_

_**to forget why i needed too...**_

_**Cause there we are again in the middle of the night **_

_**we'll dance around the kitchen in the refridgerator light **_

_**down the stairs**_

_**i was there **_

_**i remember it **_

_**All Too Well**_

His parents were coming over for dinner at his apartment that night, and he asked me to come. Once his mother found out i was gonna be there she went and dug out all of his baby pictures and brought them with her. He was embaressed but i loved them. I loved his glasses and after a while he finally gave in and told me all about the little tee ball team he was on. I listened so closely and took in every word , he told me all about his past as a child. Soon after his parents left it was late and i decided to stay over. We were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie then we decided to go get a snack. It was dark in the kitchen and then he opened up the fridge and the light shined. He asked me to dance with him , it was something we did often. Dancing with him in the refridgerator light is probably the thing i missed the most. The way he would hold me. They way he would kiss me. The way we didnt need music because the only thing we needed was each other. He was so loving and gentle , and he would always be so careful with me while we were dancing down the stairs. I missed it all. I missed him.

_**Maybe we go lost in translation, **_

_**maybe i asked for too much, **_

_**and maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up**_

_**Running scared **_

_**I was there **_

_**I remember it **_

_**All Too Well**_

_**Hey , you call me up again **_

_**just to break me like a promise **_

_**So casually cruel in the name of bieng honest**_

_**im a crumpled up piece of paper lying here,**_

_**Cause i remember it all, all, all too well**_

I still dont remember what i did so.. wrong? It all started when he took me out to dinner that one night...

"So jack have you ever thought about.. i dont know just forget it." I said quickly , i didnt want him to think i was too pushy or anything. Apparently i was wrong.

"No kim what were you gonna say? I want to know." He said

"Ok .. i was just wondering if you ever thought about i dont know maybe starting a life together." I said, I mean after all we have been dating for a very long time now I just really want to have a life with him already!

" oh umm ... not really." He said looking down

" oh i just thought maybe you might have." I said

"Yea well I havent. Alright?" He kinda raised his voice a little this time, but not too much.

"okay." That was all I could say. Things had already started going downhill and i didnt want to make it worse.

After that we didnt talk that much. We ate our dinner in silence , ocassionally glancing up at each other for about 2 seconds before quickly looking away. When he went to drop me off back at my own apartment , he didnt even kiss me goodbye he just pulled up to the door and said " see you later" not a "bye I love you kim." or "I'll call you as soon as i get home."

He didnt call me for 3 days , it literally took me driving over to his apartment and banging on the door for 20 minutes before he finally talked to me. He said he was just "busy with work" and didnt have time to talk or see anyone. I didnt buy it... but i let it go anyways. I couldnt stand not talking too or seeing jack for 3 days. I definetly didnt want to lose him forever.

After that i tried not to bring it up again, as it seemed that this subject was one he didnt like to talk about. I just kept wondering why? Why didnt he want to talk about it? Did he not love me the way I loved him? Was he afraid of serious commitment - like marriage? I just didnt get it. I finally decided after 4 months that i'd mention it again.. except this time more head on and serious! So I was waiting for him by the door of his apartment when he got home. He seemed happy to see me and a little bit suprised, usually he's the one waiting for me by my door. We whipped up some dinner, sat down on the couch , and watched a movie. By the ending credits we were cuddled up under a blanket talking and laughing when i remembered the real reason i was here.

"Jack" I said sitting up

"Yea?" He said as he looked over at me

"Listen I want to know why you never want to talk about the future." I said

"What do you mean by future Kim?" He said

"I mean like why do you never want to talk about you know... our future together. I mean seriously Jack we've been with each other for so long and I really love you , and now that im thinking about it we've never talked about even moving in together!" I said. It was true we never even talked about getting our own apartment together!

He didnt say a word. It didnt even look like he was breathing, he just staired at the floor.

"Do you not love me as much as I love you Jack? because I think you know I love you alot and rightnow im kinda getting mixed signals!" I said. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

There was nothing but complete utter silence for a about 1 minute then he finally said..

"I guess I dont kim."

I literally felt my heart break into two pieces.

"What." That was all I could say

"I said I guess I dont kim." He said

"Listen I dont want this. Us. I dont like talking about our future together because I know that we dont have one."

"Okay." I said with tears streeming down my face.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and left. He didnt even try to stop me! When i got to my car I was bawling my eyes out. After about 30 minutes of sitting there i finally calmed down enough to drive home but as soon as I got there i just started crying again and this time I couldnt stop.

I took off for the rest of the week after that. I was so upset i couldnt talk or see anyone.

Finally after 2 days of just sitting there something that I didnt expect to happen actually happened. Jack came to my apartment. Of course I didnt let him in I was too upset and I honestly didnt want him to see me this way. I didnt want him to think he broke me , even though he did. An hour after he finally left he called me over and over . After about the 5th time I finally found enough courage to answer..

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Kim" He said

"What do you want Jack?" I said. I wasnt in a good mood rightnow.

"Oh to let you know umm.. that i left some stuff that you had left over at my place by your door. I just wanted to make sure you got it."

"Okay." That's all I said before I hung up. I was really hoping maybe the reason he came over was to aplogize and maybe because I didnt answer he was gonna do it over the phone. I thought he was going to tell me he loved me and that he wanted me back. All he was doing was giving me my stuff back so he wouldnt have anything of mine at his house. I felt like a crumpled up piece of paper lying on the floor. I felt like someone was stepping on me , crushing me inside and out. I was all ripped and alone.

_**Time wont fly it's like im paralyzed by it**_

_**I'd like to be my old self again**_

_**but im still trying to find it **_

_**after plaid shirt days and nights**_

_**when you made me your own**_

_**now you mail back my things and i walk home alone..**_

_**but you keep my old scarf from that very first week**_

_**cause it reminds you innocence and it smells like me **_

_**you cant get rid of it **_

_**cause you remember it**_

_**All Too Well..**_

_**cause there we are again when i loved you so**_

_**back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known**_

_**it was rare **_

_**i was there**_

_**i remember it **_

_**All Too Well**_

_**Wind in my hair **_

_**you were there **_

_**you remember it all **_

_**Down the stairs**_

_**you were there**_

_**you remember it all**_

_**It was rare**_

_**I was there**_

_**I remember it **_

_**All Too Well**_

That was about a month ago. I still havent gotten over any of it. After the last phone call we never even spoke again. However he did mail back a couple of other things that were mine the he forgot to bring over with the other stuff. I noticed something though... he didnt give me back my favorite scarf. The one I had left at his sisters house. The one that i sprayed all over with my favorite perfume that I wore all the time. I mean seriously he couldnt have just mailed it back with the rest of with my stuff. It was my favorite scarf and I wanted it back. And Honestly if i knew any of this was going to happen I probably never would have said anything to him , but then again im glad I did because I kinda saved myself from an even worse heart break later. Something that sucks though is that he works not to far from me and we both love to eat at this little chinese restuarant down the street called The Fortune House, and I usually see him in there 2 or 3 times a week . Its a small little buffet type place and anyone can run into anybody there . I swear last week I saw him with another girl in there and as soon as he saw me I left I couldnt take the fact that he moved on so quickly , but before I did I glanced back at them and he was looking right at me with this expression on his face. It kinda looked like a guilty one and it looked like he had a hint of ...saddness in his eyes? I didn't care though I just went home and cried. After 2 hours of just sitting there and feeling sorry for myself I finally got up and did somethig that I never thought I would. I cleaned out all of his things that he had left over at my house. It mainly consisted of his plaid shirts that he knew I loved to wear around. I threw it all into a big box and made a plan of how I would get it all back to him.

The next day I left for work calmly with all of jack's stuff in my car. That way the next time im out and I see him I can give it all to him becuase 1( I wasnt going by his apartment and risk a chance of actually having to speak to him one on one, and 2( I DEFINETLY wasnt going to pay my money to send it all back to him. I planned on going to the Fortune House after work and grabbing a bite to eat for dinner maybe I'll get lucky and he'll be there and I can finally get rid of it once and for all.

_To be continued..._

**Well hope you guys liked it! This is my very first songfic and im very sorry if this sucked... part 2 should be up in a couple days just watch for it ;)**

**and as for my other story secrets i posted basically a little opening just for you guys to kinda get a feel for it .. i wouldnt call it a chapter and i promise you that the chapters i do post WILL NOT BE THAT SHORT! And the 1st chapter for that should be up shortly as well id say maybe this weekend or early next week!**

**anyways i hope you guys are feeling awesome and i hope you enjoy my stories just as much as i do writing them! **

**- allie xoxo**


End file.
